


Hot Pink Shorts

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer 2020, Breif mention of scars, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Plan #2 is hot pink swim shorts, courtesy of Allison.Read the previous work before this one :)TW: Brief mention of scars
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Kudos: 56
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Hot Pink Shorts

Andrew got up the next morning, determined.

His aesthetic was the one thing he owned that he could not give up. It was the one thing he lived for (and Kevin and Neil but he was dramatic right now so his brain needed to shut up). So, he got out of bed determined, and switched the fan off on his way out just to spite the two idiots in his bed, and walked into the kitchen with a rare positive outlook on life.

Kevin ambled into the kitchen with his hair every which way as he came to a stop in front of Andrew and coaxed a kiss out of him with cute green eyes and an atrocious bedhead. Andrew found it absolutely disgusting. 

They had planned a trip to Palm Isles and had to leave at around 10 at max, but looking at Kevin’s current state and the fact that Neil had almost melted beside his cup of coffee, Andrew guessed that they would have to cancel the beach and just hop over to Allison’s pool if Neil was fine with it.

He would do it even though he hated the water (both Kevin and Neil had said ‘cat’ simultaneously), since he was happy enough to just float if his boyfriends were there. 

Andrew sighed. It was like dealing with two young children. Who were taller than him.

When Neil had regained his command over the English language (after three sentences in French, one of which had caused Kevin to choke on his coffee), Andrew asked him whether he’d mind going over to Allison’s and after some quiet contemplation, Neil nodded and they were off. 

*

Kevin had always been in charge of carrying their duffels to the boot, and this was the first time he didn’t regret it. 

He had made sure that Andrew had only packed his good (black) shorts, the one that he would never get wet, and had then replaced his swimming trunks with hot pink ones, courtesy of Allison herself.

He was looking forward to this trip.

This plan was Neil’s and Kevin appreciated it immensely, especially the fact that Andrew had no clue what was coming next.

Andrew, did in fact have a clue as to what was coming next. Which was why he had carried an extra pair of trunks.

Allison had given all the foxes a key to the mansion she owned, and all of them used it liberally, since it came with a jacuzzi, built in spa, as well as a pool.

They parked at her garage and Kevin got their bags out of the boot as they walked toward the pool.

Neil still had some issues with his scars, though his issues had improved over the years. With just Andrew and Kevin, however, Neil had no inhibitions. 

So he and Kevin changed out and pushed each other into the pool and as Andrew watched their shenanigans impassively. 

Kevin looked at him and smiled softly and Andrew could feel something inside him melting and he hated it. He hated the fact that even after all this time there was still something about Kevin’s smile that got him and Neil’s eyes just lighting the fuck up when he saw either one of them. He hated the fact that they were able to do that to him, hated the fact that he had let them do that to him. He lit a cigarette and inhaled, blowing out the some in Kevin’s direction, who coughed and let out a range of expletives in French.Neil laughed and pushed Kevin sideways. 

Andrew looked at the two men he loved and extinguished the cigarette he was holding on the ground, and changed to join Kevin and Neil in the pool. 

Kevin was looking forward to seeing Andrew in those hot pink trunks. He knew that Neil was too, since this was his plan. The rest of the foxes were also going to join them today, so for someone who never wore colour, Andrew was going to get to show those pink short off to a huge variety of people.

Both of them looked up eagerly as Andrew threw the door open with a bang, face flushed angrily, wearing black shorts but holding pink ones.

“What the fuck.”

The words were directed at Kevin, who laughed and told Andrew just whose plan it was. 

Andrew looked at Neil with anger in his eyes as he threatened to light it on fire to the background of the rest of the foxes' quiet exclamations.

Neil looked at Kevin who was talking animatedly to Dan, and at Andrew who was staring at Aaron and smiled.

He may have failed, but they had twelve more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
